


Article #2: Nail Biting Action!

by Wolfheart



Series: Wolf Cup 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Jackson fight to the death during Brazil vs Chile, Derek Hale shows his support, and Parrish is still dripping with sex appeal. Beacon Hills News brings you more updates!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Article #2: Nail Biting Action!

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, the updates on this AU are going to be well behind the actual World Cup. I can't keep up with everything, haha! I hope you still enjoy this AU though. :)
> 
> All the fics will have the story date in them!

 Toe to toe. Neck in neck. Claws _out_!

Brazil and Chile pushed their limits during their match earlier today. As expected from yesterday’s interviews, Cora Hale and Jackson Whittemore came out swinging! This sprinting and kicking brawl dove into extra time when the teams reached a 1-1 dual, forcing the game into a shootout. Each team refused to budge! Pow! A win. Ouch! A miss. The teams struggled against each other, both refusing to give an inch, which lead into sudden death when they tied the shots 2-2.

Two shots were left. Cora Hale and Jackson Whittemore stepped up to make the play while thousands of fans looked on with bated breath.

Cora stepped forward. She locked eyes with Chile’s keeper, inhaled a breath, and shot.

_Score!_

Brazilian fans erupted with joy, but there was still one more kick left. Hope and anxiety filled the stadium as Brazil and Chile’s eyes locked onto Jackson. Could he do it? Another tie? The intensity buzzed through his veins as he sprung forward to make the play. The ball whizzed through the air, hit the side pole of the net, and _bounced out!_

The hearts of Chile and their fans dropped with the gut wrenching defeat as Brazil roared with victory. The game ended a score of 1-1 and 3-2 penalty kicks in Brazil’s favor. Although both Cora and Jackson played strong, Cora proved herself to be a born wolf fighting fiercely with her team to send Chile packing.

Chile’s tragic loss and Brazil’s well-earned victory sent emotions skyrocketing well after the game. Despite the rivalry and tension, a tender moment rose up with only six minutes left in the game before extra time happened and surprised all. Cora was knocked back during a defensive play, twisted, and landed hard. Many expected Jackson to argue the call by the referee as he did the last two, but instead everyone watched as Jackson bent down, checked to see if Cora was injured, and clasped forearms as he helped the forward to her feet.

No words had been exchanged due to their lack of a mutual language (Jackson knowing Spanish and English while Cora only speaks German and Portuguese), but Jackson accepted the yellow card without a fight. Neither of them have interacted again since then so far, but it can only be expected after the ending of such a close match.

Switzerland's Derek Hale, however, tweeted at Cora after the Brazil vs Chile game, congratulating her on the winning strike.

 

 

“Brilliant shot, Sis” indeed.

Many know this Swiss defender as "Big Brother Derek" thanks to his charity work over the last few years and becoming both an inspiration and local celebrity. He was permanently banned from his original, football team in 1995 after a string of charges mostly including assault but also a DUI and one criminal case of stalking that sparked a lot of debates. After imprisonment and paying off charges, Derek began cleaning up his life in March of 2000. He worked his way into getting accepted into FC Aarau after his remarkable recovery against alcohol and achievement in anger management.

Swiss football fans everywhere cheered when Derek Hale was drafted for Switzerland's national, football team in 2004. He helped get the Swiss team to qualify for the 2006 FIFA World Cup after Switzerland not making it to the World Cup since 1994. He made a few appearances on the field, helping his teammates to advance into Round 16 before getting knocked out by Ukraine. Although Switzerland qualified for the World Cup in 2010, they didn’t make it past the Group Stages. Now in 2014, Swiss fans are ecstatic not just about Derek Hale playing on the field but being a part of the starting lineups.

The hype of Derek Hale has reached the ears of several other countries, and many have asked if Derek Hale and Cora Hale are related. Sibling rivalry? With half of the answer revealed in the tweet, the answer is no and no.

Originally from Liechtenstein, Cora had befriended and trained with Derek several times before she moved to Brazil and became part of their national, football team. Cora’s first World Cup was in 2010. Derek was seen at both games Brazil played during Round 16 and the Quarter Finals despite Cora only briefly playing in Round 16 against Chile.

Both Derek and Cora’s teams have made it into Round 16 this year, but Derek has proved to continue to show his support for her. It’s not at all the frenemy relationship Derek Hale has with his uncle, Peter Hale, who lives in and plays for Greece. With all three teams participating past the Group Stages this year, the Hale fans are interested to see if any of them will be versing each other out on the field.

The next big win today came from Colombia, beating Uruguay 2-0!

Hundreds Uruguayan fans retreated home, while Colombia charges towards a Quarter Final match against Brazil on Friday. Praise for the team has come in left and right. However, praise isn’t the only thing that’s come from the Colombian fans…

Despite not scoring either of the two goals this game or being a part of either of the two remarkable, defending plays that occurred, Parrish fans everywhere are still ecstatic about this game. Why? A photographer at the Colombia vs Uruguay match took a few **up and personal snapshots of Parrish laid out on the field getting stretched by a team trainer** after getting tackled towards the end of the game.

Ohh yes, it’s as fantastic as it sounds, and links to the gallery are down below!

The gallery is also filled with snapshots of the game and the two scoring goals for Colombia alongside those gorgeous images. You know, if anyone is interested in that other, sports stuff or something. Probably Facebook users. (Don’t worry, Tumblr! Beacon Hills News understands your “feels”!)

Tomorrow the Netherlands verse Mexico and Costa Rica goes up against Greece! Which team are you rooting for?

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a lot of fun to do. Idek where this came from. Usually, I'm not crazy about AUs, but I've found a lot of joy in this. <3
> 
> UGH I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE WHEN IT COMES TO EVERYTHING THO. IT'S EMBARRASSING NGL.
> 
> Coming up with Usernames for everyone is so hard, man. I just kind of slap something on because I want to get it done and posted and not spend three hours trying to come up with something rofl. I looked up how to say "Kiss my ass!" in German, and I found "Leck mich am Arsch!" Thus, I made Cora's username "Leckmicham3", haha. ;)
> 
> And yeahhh. Those Parrish picture links don't exist. Sorry for my lack of photo manipulations. XD
> 
>  **EDIT:** Big thanks to [dylogpenchester](http://dylogpenchester.tumblr.com/) for correcting the German in Derek's tweet! :)


End file.
